My Boss is Only Mine
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog works at a Company called FullAssistance...but that doesn't matter. The thing is, his boss was replaced by a new hedgehog. After just being with his boss a few minutes, Silver could already feel like that his boss doesn't think him as just a friend, or even a worker. What if something weird happens between them? What if...what if the other mobians SEE? Shadilver
1. My New Boss

My Boss is Only Mine

Chapter 1: My New Boss

'Hey, guess what? Jet's getting fired, and someone else is replacing him!'

'God, you know what's the best news ever? Jet's getting fired!'

'Oh my god, I heard that this hedgehog is coming to be our new boss!'

Those were all the things I heard today. Everything's about that Jet the Hawk was getting fired, and a new mobian was replacing him, a hedgehog they say. I mean, Jet wasn't that bad...okay, fine. I'm just as glad as all the others that he's gone. Except, I just don't know if that hedgehog is going to be any better. I hope he won't be too strict...then I won't be able to dose off a little. Jet has never really paid attention to what the workers do, so I guess that's one of the reasons why he got fired. Oh well...

Ring, ring, my phone in my office went off. On its third ring, I picked it up and cut it off. "Hello?"

Some muffled voice came from the other side and I nodded, making a few sounds like 'uh-huh' or 'okay.' I hung up the phone when the other side was just a simple beeeeeeep. Well, news for ya, that hedgehog is coming here in ten minutes. Should I be excited or anxious...?

I dosed off again...(well, I get really tired when I'm confused, thought you should know that)

-My Boss is Only Mine-

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," the speakers all around the building blared. "YOUR NEW BOSS HAS ARRIVED. EVERYONE COME TO THE MEETING ROOM." Oh well...guess my sleep is over.

I stood from my comfortable rolling chair and looked around my little office, cramped and stuffed from books and papers. As I pushed my way around the office, the wooden desk creaked from the sudden movement, also making my old computer slant and groan. Ugh...why haven't I quit? Oh, right. Because I need money...stupid money.

I picked up a half full water bottle and popped off the cap, taking a sip from it and dumping the rest of the water into a small pot that held a half dead plant. I threw the bottle into the recycling bin. Okay, well, better not waste any time to welcome that royal, important new boss.

The first thing that happened when I opened my door and took a step out was that I was caught in the current of all the workers. I could tell that most of the people who were running and excited were women...Perhaps the new boss it hot? I immediately shook my head at the thought. That was not a good thing to be in my head, especially of my new boss.

After minutes of trying to regain my ground, I'd finally arrived at that stupid damned meeting room. The room though, was still full of ruckus, the people all wondering who the mysterious hedgehog looked like, and what his personality was. I have to admit, I was a bit excited too. Except, my stomach was turning uncomfortably, just like the first time I had discovered that I had telekinesis powers. So, whoever you are hedgehog, just come out already. You're putting my ears and stomach in torture!

As if he actually heard me, that hedgehog came out. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog." he said, his voice echoing through my head over and over. Shadow was a black hedgehog...and is that red streaks on his arms, legs, and quills?

"Hi," we all greeted him. His crimson eyes glinted as it darted around, looking and examining who he'll be working with. The thing that unnerved me was that he seemed to stare at me for a few seconds more than others...whoa, and he even smirked at me!...Maybe it's just me? Well, in any way, that just made me feel more uncomfortable. Maybe it was better if he hadn't come out...

"Well," he said. "Would anyone like to show me around?"

And as if on cue, the room exploded in noise. I shyly glanced around, looking down at the ground. I was the only one who didn't raise my hands or scream for Shadow the pick me. Mostly because I don't really like talking to a stranger, much less show them around. Amy could do that, Vector, Sonic, whatever. Just NOT me.

The dark hedgehog folded his arms across his chest and looked at the mobians crowding over him like they were pathetic. Which, just might be true. He slowly unfolded his arms, and I wondered what he was going to do. Except, then I didn't wish I thought that, because he pointed straight at me. "You," he said, smirking slightly. "the one with the weird quills."

And all of a sudden, all the eyes, red, black, brown, violet, blue, green, and all the others were all on me. Some of them were shocked. Some of them were surprised with their eyebrows raised. And some of them...I shuddered at the look-their faces screwed up in anger and jealousy.

And me? Well, I just stood there. With my mouth open and amber eyes wide, of course. "M-me?" I stuttered.

He nodded.

"But I didn't raise my hand or a-anything. A-and, I'm really bad at showing people around and-" I started babbling.

"Stop. I'm your boss now, and you do what I tell you to do."

"O-okay."

I looked down sheepishly as I waddled through the crowd to get to Shadow. Oh man, I just hope I won't embarrass myself, and the people won't hate me because he picked me...

"Th-this way, please." I walked by his side. I couldn't help but feel my face flush a bit as he brushed his arm with mine. But it seems like it was just an accident...wasn't it? He wouldn't actually-

I opened the meeting room door and let him exit as I held the door open. When we closed the door, it was all silent except for the tapping sound of our shoes on the black and white tiles.

"Um. Where do you want to go first?"

He seemed to smirk again. Maybe he just really likes to do that? "How about your office...?" he said as he pinned me to a wall.

"U-um, sure...boss." I moved my neck back so build some space between us.

He shook his head and laughed a bit. Shadow released me from his arms and said, "My, my, aren't you a shy hedgehog. That was just a test, nothing serious. Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Shadow. Nothing's wrong with that, and you don't have to worry about getting into trouble for that."

Oh, GOD. A test? He made my cheeks flush so red, and my heart beat so fast, and almost KILLED me (out of embarrassment)...just for a TEST?

...Something tells me that that is something I'd have to get used to as long as he's here.


	2. Do You Want a Kiss?

Chapter 2: Do You Want a Kiss?

"This is my office."

My bo—err, Shadow examined my stuffy room filled with useless and scribbled on papers, the half dead plant I had just watered not too long ago, my old wooden desk, along with the same aged, just a little broken computer. I looked at him and saw that his eyes had trialed up to a small window installed into the cream colored wall and the white, but dirty and wrinkled curtains that covered it. From the looks of his eyes and expression, he seemed impressed.

"Wow," he said. "I'm surprised at how exquisite this office is under the control of that stupid hawk."

I don't know why, but I felt a small chuckle tickling the back of my throat. "Well," I said. "No wonder the people here all fall asleep here."

Shadow looked at me.

"What?"

"Mm, nothing. I just thought that you seemed like such a good person that you won't do anything that isn't right…I guess I was wrong."

I stared at him. I don't look like a nice and good hedgehog that doesn't do anything bad…do I? "Liar." I said, pouting slightly.

"Aww, I think I just hurt a small and tamed puppy's feelings…" Shadow mocked with a baby accent.

I felt just a little enraged. I wasn't a tamed puppy! I am a hedgehog that does whatever he wants, and can steal famous and expensive art from the best museum, and steal those rare diamonds—if I wanted to! And I could—

"Well, since I've already teased you two times already, isn't it weird how I still don't know your name?" that black hedgehog laughed.

"Uh…oh, um. My name is Silver the Hedgehog. And in case you don't know, this company is called FullAssistance." I answered. Oh, and as I was saying, I AM NOT A TAMED PUPPY, I thought.

"Hmm, that's a nice name, Silver. And just look at how it suits you…soft silky silver fur, and you are just as delicate and pretty as the element silver." Shadow said as he ran his hand across my arm, touching the fur of a feeling very awkward hedgehog.

"Ahhh, um, Shadow, I'd appreciate it if you, um, stop that."

As I had requested, he stopped, but looked up to me with that same mischievous glint in his eyes as if I had just done something horribly embarrassing. Speaking of which—did I?

"Aha…so a hedgehog that is shy and as their instinct, feel awkward about sudden touches. Got it." He murmured. Then, he also added another sentence, but it was so soft I couldn't quite catch it. The only word I made out was: Curious.

"Um…would you like to know where the bathroom is, just in case…you know, you gotta go?" I asked.

A simple nod from him and we set off to the men's room.

-My Boss is Only Mine—

After a few left turns, walking straight, and then turning left again, then a right turn, then walking straight, we'd finally arrived at the CLOSEST men's room. Funny how that's close, right? I mean, the thing that really pisses me off is that when I really got to go to the bathroom—and I mean, REALLY—you'd still have to walk for a long distance before you actually can just go relief yourself…

"Here. Just in case if you need to go and don't know where the rest room is." I said.

"Wow, even the bathroom is dull…the next day, I'll make sure to tear down the place and tell everyone to decently decorate this building. If something's too dull, your energy and enthusiasm dies down as well. No wonder this company has HalfAssistance."

Man, he keeps on making me want to laugh…but then again, why am I not allowing myself to laugh? "Well, sorry if I'm not good enough."

"Oh, no, you're not half good."

"That's hurtful."

"Because you're better than good? Yeah, that's hurtful."

I was quite taken aback. What did he just say? That I'm better than good? No one's ever told me that…The only time Jet's complimented me was when he was in a very happy condition and that I bought him a whole load of frozen mice for his birthday. And the compliment wasn't half as heartwarming as Shadow had just—wait. Heartwarming? I've never used that word for anything in my life. Shadow wouldn't have just touched my heart so easily. No way.

"So hurtful, that I'm going to cry." I added. "And, I'm going to show you your office while crying my eyes out."

He smiled as I pretended to cry, which, I made it extra obvious that I wasn't actually crying.

"Huh, it's only been about fifteen minutes and I'm already starting to like you. Good job, sensitive tamed puppy." He said.

I got a feeling he's going to be calling me that for the next few days, or even weeks. I sighed and said, "You're not ever going to let it…"

"Nope." Shadow interrupted, as though he already knew what I was going to say. "Anyway, you know where my office is, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I know it because I was "required" to know where my boss' office will be. Stupid, isn't it?" I said while fake crying.

I turned away from him and started walking to his office, which was not so far away. But not before seeing Shadow flash me yet, another smirk. I have now decided that something was wrong with that black and red hedgehog. Just—wrong.

-My Boss is Only Mine-

The directions: You don't need 'em. Quite literally, it was right down the hall.

Opening the door, I let Shadow in first. I looked around the white, empty room, and hear the rumbling of…lucky bastard, he has A/C in his room…

Pushing that thought away, I looked further into the room. Again, a similar wooden desk sat in front of the plain white back wall, except the desk was brand new, clean and polished, and bigger. There was a white computer on the side of the desk, which was currently shut down. Behind that desk was a black leathered rolling chair, the arm rests held up strong and sturdy, the chair was new as well. On the sides of the room had white and red couches, placed in the position where the Mobians or people that sat there would easily talk to the boss that will most likely be sitting in that new, shiny, chair of his with the air conditioner blowing behind him and the contents that will be on the new polished wooden table…(If you are wondering, I am most certainly not getting jealous!...okay, well, maybe a little…but that's none of your business) In the corners of the room were plants—alive if you are wondering. A huge window was installed on the back wall, showing the view. The gray shades were currently pulled up high. Okay, well, maybe there were benefits of being on the fifth floor…

"Do you like your room?" I asked, despite my jealousy of having a better room like this one.

"Ah, yes. But I've got a lot of work to do if I actually want to make this place like home…again, remind me why this place is so boring?"

"Because Jet was the boss before you came."

"Oh, right. That stupid hawk."

I giggled.

"Why was he even the boss here? Your company must have been PRETTY desperate…"

"No, actually, it was only because he persuaded them. You know, with lies and gifts and other things. Really, the only reason he wanted to be here and the top is that so he won't need to do any work. Turns out, being at the top takes a lot of effort…and he didn't keep any of his "promises" so he got fired."

"Interesting."

I looked at him. I thought he didn't pay any attention, but once I saw the look on his face, I knew he did. Except, the next thing he said made me doubt myself.

He pushed me onto his wooden desk (I still really want this room) and leaned in close—yet again—and said, "Hey…"

I swallowed my little amount of saliva. I think the warmth and softness of his body rubbed against mine is getting to me a little. I thought it couldn't get worse…

Until, "Do you want a kiss?"

"F-for what?" I asked.

His tan and smooth lips came even closer to my cheek. (dude, if you even THOUGHT that he was going for my lips, I swear I'm going to make you have a humongous headache) "For being…so nice to show my way around…" his voice deepened and was even softer than before, like a deep purr from a very comfortable cat.

"U-um, n-no thanks…"

"Mmm, and why not…? It's just a little kiss on the cheek…"

"Be-because this is…um, wrong."

"Wrong…then I'd done many things wrong ever since the twenty minutes I've known you…"

I opened my mouth to reply…only to have nothing come out, and instead, took a sharp breath in forming a small gasp as Shadow's tongue—smoothly, as if he'd done this many times before—poked at my left cheek, before kissing it softly.

"See? It wasn't that bad…" he said, getting off of me.

'Not bad…not bad…what?! Not bad?!' I thought. Maybe I should say that out loud…but the only thing that I said was, "Um."

I stared at his eyes, then his mouth, then I felt my cheek, then looked at his mouth again. Did he seriously just…kissed me?

I guess now I know what it means when somebody says that they are never washing their X (ß variation) ever again. But who says I won't be washing my cheek? In fact I'm going to do it now!...after I finish staring at his eyes and believe that he'd actually kissed me.


	3. Stupid Need of Money Saves the Day

Well. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter…It's just that I couldn't find my flashdrive, and I've already worked 3/4 of the chapter when I lost it. I got annoyed and didn't want to start it over again, and therefore it delayed this by a few…uhm, weeks. Then, just to add to the lack of motivation, I was so busy, I started staying up late almost every day. After reading TheDMgirl's fanfics and thinking over the already thought out plot, I figured that I really should update it. Special thanks to the writers that inspire me like Silverexorcist, Tailsluver, Sonadowlover121, etc.

Chapter Three:

Silver sighed drastically and looked down at his half-way-filled box.

He didn't have much of anything to bring to his office. Nothing he owned was interesting. But just to waste a little time, he'd brought a bucket of light turquoise colored paint. The light cream-ish colored walls didn't match his taste, and it was already peeling off. He'd also brought a few treasured pictures carefully put into golden and silver frames. A lavender cat was by his side, most of them had her folding her arms and with a small smile on her face with her side turned.

Silver stared. Maybe he would finally be able to visit her someday. Once he had earned enough and could live for a few years without having to work constantly, he would be able to visit her. Without her childhood friend, he would always feel like something was missing.

He lifted his head, making his five quills sway a little.

The silver colored hedgehog peaked at what others had in their boxes. Purses. Magazines. Soccer balls. Easels for painting. Instruments…

Silver looked at his again. It look foolish and silly. He had nothing in there! But since when did he care what he put in his box?...Why were they even bringing boxes?

Oh. Right. Shadow had asked them-practically ordered-everyone to bring some of their possessions because the place was really boring. It would most likely bore the costumers in an instant, anyways.

A confused expression quickly laid itself onto his face. Where was Shadow anyway? It's already been two hours since work has started.

Silver sweatdropped. Surely his boss wouldn't be late for his second day?...He wasn't too sure anymore. However, that was not the kind of mobian Silver had seen him as. The black hedgehog gave him an impression of a great leader and was a fine strategist. So, most likely, the hedgehog his mind had registered his boss as, would never be late for work.

And being the guy Shadow was, he always seemed to appear whenever Silver thought of him.

Silver's POV (Sorry guys, I just noticed that I've been writing the first two chapters in Silver's position, but I didn't want to change what I already had)

I jumped as his soft breath reached my ear and he said, a little bit above a whisper, "Huh. You don't have much of anything interesting, do you?"

I shot him a glare and huffed, "Pffft. Don't sneak up on me like that…Boss."

He returned the glare. "You forgot it so quickly, didn't you? I told you not to call me _Boss._"

I paused as the memories of yesterday's events flooded back. Swarms of mobians throwing themselves over their new boss…thousands of hands up in the air volunteering…getting pointed at…showing the hedgehog around…the room he craved for…and, last but not least…

The sudden kiss.

The unexpected kiss on the cheek ended my first day with Shadow. But I didn't really want to say that he'd remembered anything yesterday, so I just played dumb. "Huh? You did?" I felt a smirk tug at the corners of my lips, but I held it back, curious for the other's reaction. "I'm sorry, _Boss_, but I don't remember such a thing…" I said tauntingly.

He snorted, then stood up correctly, not leaning against the nearest wall anymore. "Nevermind. Just remember it this time." Flashing something between a smirk and a small smile, he left for this office.

-My Boss is Only Mine—

I sighed for the second time today.

Emptying my box was no problem, shoving the useless things off my desk-might I point out, OLD desk-and finding a place for my possessions was no problem either. Painting the room was a little tougher, but that didn't tire me out completely, either. It was the fact that people kept on bothering me and asking me what I thought of Shadow, since I was the one who he'd picked to show him around. I said the same thing over and over again. I would grunt, and then say, "Nothing." But they would ask and yap until I told them something different and more specific.

When I'd finally been left alone, and was just about to start working, I felt completely worn out. Perhaps today, just today, I could take a day off…

A knock was sounded just when I felt my eyelids being attracted to each other like magnets. I spluttered in my chair.

"Y-yes?" I tried to sit up, only to slump back when I couldn't stay up long enough without feeling tired once again and losing balance.

"Shadow here," the husky voice entered the room through the crack as the door opened.

And…I sighed for the third time. What now? "What…" I asked half-heartedly as I ran a hand over my face, trying to clear my head.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

This time, I sat up. "What favor?"

"Can you print out some forms? A costumer emailed the company and requested quite a few things." Shadow leaned against the wall. Again. He seemed to like to do that a lot…

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." Turning around to my computer, I opened up the word document needed and printed out many copies just in case someone else wanted a form too. Glancing sideways at the door, just in time, I caught a glimpse of Shadow looking at me in a dazed way before turning and exiting the room without another word.

As the printer was making screeching sounds (it wasn't so new…) my mind stated, "He was probably thinking some weird things you don't want to know, Silver. You don't want to know."

But even the printer's screeches couldn't keep me awake as I slowly got dragged into the darkness, and finally letting my eyelids snap shut.

-My Boss is Only Mine—

I would've slept longer. Slept until everyone was out of the building and have been closed for three hours. But sadly, Shadow didn't want him to do that.

The loud speaker went off, and his voice vibrated the whole building. "Attention," then tapping sounds. Then, the distant sound of 'this is working, right?' to someone else in his office. Then, he turned back towards the speaker and said, "Building will be closing in ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, folding my arms and slumped back in my seat. Perhaps I can just ignore him…he wouldn't come barging in, right? Yep. It's decided. He would have a nice long nap before leaving-

"…And," Shadow continued.

Silver groaned. What NOW?

"That's directing to you, Silver the Hedgehog. Get out before I go down there and kick your ass out of here."

Now, I was glad that I wasn't sharing an office with anyone else. Because my face was flushed like crazy. How dare he mention my name in the speaker? Embarrassing me, even? Oooh, that hedgehog is going to get it, boss or not…

I hear giggles next door. Ugh. They're probably laughing about me. But alright…I guess I should get going. I know that luck won't agree with me anyways if I tried to stay here and sleep.

Picking up my stack of forms, I turned off the printer and walked out the door of my office.

I was got to the room just before the big exit door where costumers come in and go out. But before I could even get to the middle of the room, someone grabbed my shoulders. At first I thought it was Amy, but probably wanted me to help her pick out a dress since a friend of her was holding a ball. Then, by the firmness of the grip, I decided otherwise. Not too fond of the guessing game I was playing by myself, I turned around only to meet a pair of crimson irises.

"What." I asked flatly. He embarrassed me to get out of the building. I complied. What does he want more? But slowly remembering that I had to give him the paper, my arm slowly lifted to give him the forms. But it stopped even before halfway as his hand—awkwardly—brushed against my crotch. Okay. Silver, you were right when you told yourself that you didn't want to know what Shadow was thinking about.

I spluttered. Again.

But nonetheless, I stuttered out, "H-here your-"

Okay. If he interrupts me once, it's alright. But interrupting me TWICE was a little bit annoying. I'll tell you what I mean:

Just as my arms lifted further to hand him the forms, he used that small amount of time when the paper covered our faces. He pulled me roughly by the tie I was wearing—yeesh, now I'm regretting wearing them—and pulled me into a kiss. A quick kiss that lasted less than two seconds.

"Paper?" He chuckled as he finished my sentence.

Hey! That was unfair!

But without waiting for an answer, he gave me a smug grin and took the papers out of my hand and left.

GOD, Silver. This has already happened, what, three times?! You gotta concentrate on avoiding any, and by that I mean ANY possible intimacy with that Shadow! He's driving me nuts. And a little mad. How long was this going to last, again? Oh. Right. For as long as I work here. And why was I-oh. Right, again. Stupid need of money saves the day…


	4. More to Come

Chapter Four: More to Come...

Well guys, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. A lime! Next chapter will be a lemon, lol. X3 If you guys haven't noticed the pattern, Shadow's becoming bolder and bolder~~

I inserted the key in its slot, pushing the door open.

I was probably one of the first ones at work right now. I don't know why I'm here so early. Maybe I wanted to think.

Nah. I could've done that at home. Plus, what the heck was I supposed to think about?

My ears twitched to the sound of my footsteps echoing in the empty almost empty hallway.

I guess I should head to my office and take another nap…why I'd woken up so early and decided to come here, I haven't the slightest idea.

My hand was on my office foorknob when I stopped in my tracks. I felt kind of full down there.

Yep, time to take a trip to the far away bathroom.

"Oh Chaos…" I groaned as I finally reached the restroom for men.

Walking in, I reached for the light switch when I felt something slap over my hand.

"Boo," a midnight colored hedgehog said with a small smirk.

I bit my lip hard. Chaos goddammit! He almost scared the crap out of me! I really, really need to go!

"Shadow, please. I've only come here to 'go', and it's really urgent right now," I said as calmly as I could.

"Who says I was stopping you?"

"Oh, yeah, you're not. You're doing the opposite of stopping me. Don't do that next time!"

"Whatever you say, sensitive tamed puppy." He shrugged and took his hand off of mine.

I allowed a little growl form in the back of my throat, hoping he would hear. I have no idea if he did or not. He's really good at keeping things to himself, apparently…

Silver, get yourself over there and unzip your pants, my mind ordered. Yes sir!

I walked over to the (ahem, this is very awkward indeed) urinal, next to Shadow who'd eventually joined beside me.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think. I want my mind absolutely blank…just white…erase everything…

But I can't.

Cracking my eyes open just a little, I caught a glimpse at Shadow's fluff of chest fur. I immediately turned away before my eyes could travel down in a blink.

'You can't look Silver, you can't look!' I told myself while trying to distract my mind.

Just…just do what you gotta do, and you'll be out in no time. Just relax and let it all out…and…

Gah, I can't. It's no use! (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) Not when Shadow's right next to me, probably looking at me with his usual smirk. Maybe with his pants already unzipped and…

What. The. Frick. Man. SILVER! In my mind, another Silver appeared and jabbed his index finger at me.

"Listen here, stupid, and listen to me good. How about you walk out and do this later? Don't you dare get those thoughts in your mind!" he spat.

I could only frantically nod inwardly to myself.

I zipped up my pant zipper with twitchy hands and walked away to the door.

Before I touched the handle, Shadow dragged me by my tie into a small room with a toilet in it. A stall.

Oh, stupid! I could've just went in here!

But before I could rant on about how idiotic I was, the dark furred hedgehog jerked me by my tie.

"I...I don't kiss," I muttered as I tiled my head back, trying to get away.

"Oh?" his eyes narrowed and his smirk grew, as he cocked his head sideways. "I'd like to see for myself."

And just like that, his lips were on mine, and I couldn't do anything. I felt those yesterday…and the day before. Oh Chaos, I forgot how soft they were…the way they twitch while rubbing against mine slowly. I need to feel them stay there longer. If I don't I think I might have to scream or thrash a little before I could calm down.

But like I'd feared, he broke the connection and looked at me in the eyes. His expression turned smug by the second. "Liar, liar, pants on fire." He hissed onto my neck and started to suck there with those…those…ugh! Irresistible lips of his!

I felt the control over my actions and mind slipping as I tried to get a hold of something solid, anything, to keep me in the real world. Slamming my hands on the wall separating the stall and the more public one, I started panting softly. Oh Chaos, please tell me this isn't happening…

Oh, but it is. Gloved hands from my companion found their way to my tie and tugged it loose. Unbuttoning my suit halfway, his hands rubbed and brushed almost everywhere-my chest, my abdomen, my waist…

I jerked when it got too close to the 'dangerous' area and whimpered. "Shadow, don't do this. You're going to get us both fired. How do you think your girlfriend will take it?" Judging by how handsome he looked and the attention he gathers in a day, he surely must have one.

…Apparently not. "Girlfriend? Hah, that's a great excuse…I don't have, and I don't need one…" Shadow said with a hint of seductiveness added in there. His hands further explored a new territory that they'd never discovered. And as hopeless as this can get…I think I'm getting aroused.

The hands drew small circles on my hips by their palms and slid down, the circling motion not stopping. They kept on going…and going…closer…

"Guh…" I flushed and moaned lightly when he reached the obvious bump in my pants.

"Well aren't you quite excited." He stated, grinning smugly. That asshole sure is having fun…

Before I could spit something back at him, he suddenly started to rub harder and I couldn't help but bite my lip and get a little cross-eyed. When I could see correctly again, he was already down there…if you know what I mean.

Undoing the belt and the pants like a pro, (probably from practice over the years, getting undressed to sleep…at least, I hope that's the case) Shadow rested his hand on my boxer's strap that hugged my hips. I caught the way he ran his tongue over his upper lip and how he tugged it down painfully slow.

…The rest I'd rather not tell you...because it's kind of personal…

What? Oh, _fine_. I won't describe in detail though. (it's too personal. Obviously. Crazy fangirls…)

Shadow's gloved hand stroked me below, and after a two minutes of hearing myself pant and muffling moans, I immediately realized that I was too submissive.

"Aww, what's wrong? The little uke realized how powerless you are in this situation? I can stop any second and leave you hanging…" and gradually, his pleasurable strokes got slower and softer.

I forced my whimper back into my throat before it can slip out. I'll show him who's boss. "Well, screw you. Why'd you do it anyway? For your sick—goh my Chaos…" I threw my head back and banged the back of it against the wall and arched my back. He's too good at this. He's the boss…

Smirking as he placed his lips around my privacy, he went deep for a few seconds before pulling it out of his mouth and saying, "I don't want this to last too long since it's almost time for others to arrive so…be prepared."

Flashing me a ghost of a grin, he returned to doing what he was before, and suddenly, I had no consciousness of my surroundings and waves of pleasure crashed together one after another, and I felt like the world was spinning. Shadow's got skills. No wonder he got this job as a boss...but what does this have to do with what he was doing right now?

Within approximately five more minutes, I an explosion occurred inside me and I shot in Shadow's maw. My body tingled all over and I relaxed my muscles and enjoyed the afterglow of my orgasm.

Shadow stop up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit. I forced myself to stand upright again and look at him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"What you just did, along with yesterday."

"Oh, that," he shrugged and said, "Getting to know you better, I suppose."

My face went from confused, to curious, then flat. Completely flat. I should've known.

I opened my mouth to speak but he was already walking out the bathroom. Not facing me, he opened the bathroom door and called, "Clean yourself up and get to work. I'll see you later." He took two steps. "Oh, and try not to get too distracted from work because of what just happened."

With a small click, the door closed and I slumped back into the wall again, and sighed. What's going to happen tomorrow then? Something worse?

Oh, Silver, ya never know what I'll do~

Silver: *flat face* Dude. Stop making Shadow torture me!

Shadow: No can do~ I'm just born to torture you. Sex-ual-ly.

Silver: Damn you.

Lalalalala~ Well, see you next time. Get ready for some lemoniness! X3


	5. Quality Time

Chapter 5: Quality Time

The next day, I got ready and rode the subway to work, like usual. I knew today wasn't going to be a 'usual' day, but I can always lie to myself, can't I?

II entered the building and greeted some people and headed to my office. Like usual.

I wonder if Shadow knew about the consequences if we were caught. Wait, who am I kidding? He's the one who's going to be caught. I have no part in this.

…I wish.

I sat. Opened the computer. Typed some things…Like usual.

But then I was called to his room. I knew it. The lie was shattered. It wasn't usual. Usual just doesn't exist when you've got a boss like Shadow flirting with you who comes up with an excuse like, 'I'm interested in you.' No, definitely not.

Sighing, I cut through the hallway slowly. Hey, I can take all the time I need. If he really wants to see me so much, he should wait.

Finally reaching the place, I tarried around some more, resting my hand over the handle. Then, after four seconds, I pushed it down and swung open the door at normal pace. Creating some suspicion isn't too bad either.

I lost my attitude as soon as I saw him sitting there, with his hands tangled together, his elbows supporting the hands and the head that was resting on them. His expression was a bit loose and lazy, but somehow, he also gave off a serious feeling which made me flinch a little. Not good.

But as scary as it may be, it was sexy in some way. I can't believe I'm this sort of hedgehog.

"Silver," he said lowly. I gulped. "We need to have a talk."

"Yes sir." I nodded. I stood standing, and he said nothing about it.

"You haven't been doing much, have you?"

"N-no."

"That isn't good."

"I kno-I mean, u-uh, yes. Gah, uh, I'm sorry."

"…And I know I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have this spot as a boss."

I blinked in surprise. Then my eyes narrowed, just a little. What's he getting to? However, I merely nodded in response.

"I was wondering if you would accept what I'm about to offer as an apology," He continued, slowly getting out of his seat. The wheeled chair glided back and hit the shades, making them rattle and do a little dance.

"What…do you mean…?" I took an involuntary step back. My mind was buzzing loudly and telling me that he was a threat. However, it got more and more muffled as he approached me more. My back bumped the wall. Uh-oh.

As he closed in on me, my heart kept on tripping over the beats that were supposed to be performed and my breathing quickened. Cold sweat started to form.

"Just let me show you I'm sorry," Shadow said. Then, he whispered, "You'll understand what I mean after I'm done. I've handled you too roughly before." With that, his hand suddenly brushed against my chin and his thumb pushed my head up. I stared at his face and studied it carefully. The curve of his browline and his shiny black fur looked stiff yet soft. The part where the blood met coal were a dark red. His jaw line was sharp and his tan skin looked amazing. His eyes were intense…and they captured mine completely.

"Shadow I…" I tried, but my voice failed. Instead of trying again, I just stayed silent again and gulped. I looked so small in this picture…

And only when his head moved slowly closer to mine was when I realized what he wanted to do. Stay away, my mind threatened. He's going to hurt you.

But I can't move. He's got me completely absorbed. My body's paralyzed. But as his lips captured mine, my mind blacked out for just a second. This was my second kiss. But it's the first proper one.

The feeling was fuzzy and it sent a shiver up my spine. He was warm…I feel warm. I don't regret this. I want this. I don't want this to end. Not just yet. I don't hate this.

I don't hate him.

Kissing back as best as I can with the small experience I've had before, I felt my cheeks warm up. As I felt like I was about to lose myself and hyperventilate, his arms found my waist and held onto me.

He broke the kiss and the passion. "I'm only going to continue if you approve." Wait. Since when was there passion…?

"Approve of…?" I asked.

"Just tell me, yes or no?" he persisted.

"I…you…uh…okay," I muttered.

Shadow's lips stretched into one of the perfect smiles I've ever seen. "I had a feeling you'd respond like that." He resumed kissing me, and slipped my dress shirt half way down, the cloth hanging loosely at my mid shoulders. "You look cute."

I blushed and looked away. Taking the chance, Shadow leaned in and started dropping small kisses on my neck. I don't know what to do. How was I supposed to take off his clothes? I pulled him a little closer to me and started fumbling with his tie. But I can barely concentrate…his little pecks can really set you off track.

He chuckled. Dammit stop embarrassing yourself Silver. "You need some help with that?" My mind immediately started to picture Shadow taking off his clothes off of himself in a very suggestive way. "N-no!" I blurted out quickly before I could stop myself. "Um…I'll…just do it…" I got quieter as I continued.

Awkwardly unbuttoning his dress shirt, I flushed harder as I got closer to his pants. This is weird. This never happens when someone's about how have sex. Right? I mean, those porn videos that I've seen (just getting a glimpse over the other messed up people's phones and computers…) never have anyone fumbling with their clothes. They always came off smoothly and seductively.

Not in this case.

I was stopped when my hands rested on his hips where his pants were. "Let's wait a while before we do that." He smirked, and I felt my heart jump. That. That's the Shadow I know. That sexy asshole.

But I have to say. I'm turned on by that Shadow. But in this case, this Shadow is the careful and gentle Shadow mixed with the playboy Shadow. It's sexy and I feel safe at the same time.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his body grinding against mine. I let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Shadow…

"Chaos…" I murmured.

_Touch me. You have the approval from me._

The heat and the passion went on.

_What feels right to you?_

The last bit of clothes dropped to the floor with a small sound that was ignored.

_Do whatever you feel like. You've earned my trust._

We made all sorts of sounds. I yelped as he flipped me.

_You won't hurt me. I know you won't._

It didn't hurt much. It just felt weird. Was his finger really inside me?

_You're only doing this to prepare me._

He pulled the finger almost all the way out before moving it back in, this time, with another digit. Okay, so this time, it hurt a little. But it soon passed as time passed.

_I've got you. You've got me._

A third. Oh Chaos. Wincing, I let out a small sound of protest. He paused for a bit. Hushing me with a low and lullaby-like voice, I relaxed and the third one surprisingly slipped in without much more difficulties. The weirdness faded a little and I felt a hint of temptation to just shove your hand deeper.

_You know that I trust you. I know you know._

"It's still going to hurt a little, but mostly not since you've already felt it." I nodded. Smiling a little, I clung onto him and my back pressed against the wall as he positioned himself. I myself open and loosen for him, and he slipped in a few centimeters. An inch. Two inch. Three…

It's weird.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I muttered, looking away. However, I still kept my arms wrapped around his neck. "It's actually inside…"

Shadow smiled. Why? "Heh, I know. It's weird for me as well." He paused. "You're taking this pretty well."

I gave him a small sneer, silently telling him that I'm not that easy of a nut to crack. He, in response, raised and eyeridge and smirked in a way as if he's saying, 'we'll see about that.'

A few minutes went by with him awkwardly moving inside me. I don't know much about this, and I don't know what the whole point is. That is, until he hit something. "Whoa." I mumbled. "Wait, do that again?"

Shadow nodded slowly, trying to hit the exact spot again. After two tries, his member brushed against that spot again. I felt myself get a little dizzy. It felt…yeah, weird and all, but it felt good in some way. Shadow smirked. "I think I just found your sweetspot."

Oh no. My weakness in this event is that? He's not going to let this opportunity go. Yeah, I don't think so.

He rocked his hips back and forth, and I can't help but feel more and more aroused by the thickness of him inside me. It's pulsing, too, actually, if I concentrate on it. But then, he hit the spot again, but this time, it was rubbed against pretty hard. I moaned louder than before, and suddenly, the easygoing feeling developed into something more intense. "Shadow, um…can you go a little faster…?" I asked quietly, embarrassed by that fact that I'm actually asking him this myself. But I had to try. I've heard the people in those messed up videos say that multiple times, and I want to know if it really holds true that it feels good.

…And boy, they weren't kidding. I moaned louder and louder, and I saw precum leak out of myself. This room is hot. Shadow's sweating. I am too. It was more pleasurable than that time in the bathroom. I felt myself tremble a little. And then, he decided to go harder, too.

I remember screaming his name multiple times. "Gaaahhh, Shadoooooow…!" I panted. At this time, he was just practically pounding into me. I never knew my body could hold on like this. I would've expected it to not be able to endure this whole thing. But it did. And I feel like I'm about to faint from the amazing feeling.

"I'll pull out if you want to. I don't want to find out that I have aids or anything. Play it safe…" he suggested. And when he started to pull out, I regretted it. I don't want him to stop. It wouldn't feel as intense as before. So, I just shook my head and pushed him back into me.

"It wouldn't feel the same." I said. I know. That's stupid. My health is probably more important than a simple orgasm. But hey, I was being _fucked_ by someone. How do you expect me to think logically?

But luckily, he couldn't seem to turn the offer off, and we continued on like that for a while, until I felt my lower abdomen start to tighten slowly. I knew I was going to climax soon. I knew he was about to, too, by the look on his face. That sexy face with small beads of sweat matting down his fur…

Thrusting into me one last time, he shot inside me, and it went directly on my prostate. The feeling sent me over the edge and I clenched down on Shadow, squeezing a few more drops of semen out of him. As we came, we sealed it with a small but meaningful kiss.

_I love you Shadow…_

We both panted heavily, and collapsed down onto the carpeted ground. "That…that was…amazing…" I said, laying back as I helped myself with the flowy feeling of flying and satisfaction.

_I mean it._

Shadow huffed in response.

"So...I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah….but technically, _we're_ not virgins anymore."

"I thought you were…"

"No."

"Then how come you were so good with what you're doing?"

"Read about it. Seen it. Winged it."

"…Shadow?"

"Yes?"

I nervously shifted. "Why'd you…do it…?"

_Don't you love me back?_

"Because," he paused. "I did it to…"

My mind clicked. Of course. He did it to 'get to know me better' or the previous excuse, to make as an 'apology.' Dammit, Silver. You fell back into his trap. He doesn't love you.

_No. Of course not_.

"Well, let's rephrase it." He smiled. Why? Because he broke my heart with success? Well, congratulations, you've achieved it. Easily. "I love you."

I froze. What'd he just say? No. I must've misheard. The past four times, it's always been something else. He always acted as if he only did it because I was interesting to him. Why change it so drastically this time?

"I love you, Silver," Shadow repeated. I saw the words trip off of his tongue slowly. He meant it…

No. Silver, stop. You're setting yourself in another heartbreak. No trusting other people anymore.

"I used the other excuses because I was worried and afraid that it would make you feel uncomfortable and reject me. But from the event that took place…I think you like me back. Tell me if I'm wrong." His tender and convincing voice returned.

Then, before I could reply, Mephiles walked in.

Pushing his squared glasses up, he stared at us with indifferent eyes. "Silver. You should know better than this. Get packed up. I'm going to report this to the owner of this building." Mephiles pointed at the open door. His other hand was occupied holding a stack of papers. "And Boss…well, I'll have to make sure if you're allowed to stay or not." He bowed politely as if nothing happened and walked away.

"Well. I knew that was going to happen someday." Shadow sighed, and stretched.

"Oof…Shadow why'd you have to do this…" I groaned. "I don't have enough money!"

He smiled, nonetheless. I'm not happy. "I do. Hey, I mean, feel free to come over to my place or something. I only took this job to occupy myself."

My frown went neutral, before slipping into a small smile, which soon turned into a grin. I know it's stupid, but it can't be helped.

"Come on. We've got some precious quality time we can spend together." He offered.

_The End._

**Hey guys. So this is the end of the story, My Boss is Only Mine. I'm sorry if there were any sentences phrased weird or some places where it just doesn't make sense. ^^;**


End file.
